In My Time of Dying
by Serenity Shadowstar
Summary: What if Ward found Skye in Quinn's basement first and they had a conversation that would change his life forever.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel: Agents of SHIELD; if I did, my favorite badass would NOT need redemption. DAMNIT Ward, why'd you have to be such an idiot? **

**Whatever, I love him anyway. *SkyeWard all the way.**

**I had this idea on where in 'TRACKS' what if Ward found Skye first and she was still conscious and they had a conversation on how big of a dumbass Ward is.**

_**On the ground I lay**_

_**Motionless in pain**_

_**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**_

_**Did I fall asleep?**_

_**Is this all a dream?**_

_**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

I was lying on the cold ground in Ian Quinn's cellar; 2 bullet holes in my gut and all I could think about was Ward and how I didn't tell him how I really feel because if I did, it would change everything. Agent Grant Ward, my tall, handsome and dangerous SO is working for the enemy. I knew the whole time, but kept my mouth shut because I know my SO better than anyone, even his SO. I can see right through him to his very core and he is a good man. He told me the truth when he said that he didn't like killing people; that it made him sick afterwards. Ward has been beaten and abused his entire life. No one has ever loved him and Garrett only made everything worse. Every time he made a mistake on a mission; Garrett beat the shit out of him and Ward didn't fight back because he felt that he deserved it. Garrett beat him for the hell of it too. It made me sick to my bleeding gut. This was all that bastards fault. _If Grant finds me before I die, I'm going to tell him everything. I'm going to tell him that I love him, because I do and I'm going to get him back. He owes that good for nothing SO of his NOT a single damned thing._ _Please hurry up Ward; I don't know how long I can hold on. I know I am not human, but still; this pain in my stomach is starting to really hurt._

_**I will not die (I will not die)**_

_**I will survive**_

The cellar door burst open and there he was; my Knight in Black Kevlar. He was searching the room, and then his eyes landed on me. He dropped his gun and gasped, "Skye? Oh God! Please don't be dead," he went down on his knees and cradled me in his arms, putting pressure on the 2 holes in my gut.

I tried to smile, but it hurt, everything hurt, "I'm still here robot, it will take more than two bullets to the gut to get rid of me," my voice sounded far away. _Shit! I was slipping into oblivion. Come on Skye 5 more minutes!_ Ward almost laughed, but I could feel his tears landing on my face. "Shh rookie, don't talk. Save your strength. You can't leave me, I need you," he said, his voice hollow and broken, his hands pressed harder into my stomach, trying to stop the blood from leaving my body. Now was the time to tell him.

"_Shut up_ Ward. I know _everything," _I choked out, blood pouring from my mouth. _Not good._ He looked down at my face and was about to say something, shaking my head slightly I continued, "I know about HYDRA Grant, I knew who you were from the moment I met you that day you kidnapped me from my van. I didn't say anything because I believe in you. I still believe in you Ward. You are a good man and caring is _not_ a weakness. Garrett is a piece of shit SO for the way he treated you for 15 years."

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

Ward was staring at me in wide eyed, jaw dropping shock, and then he cleared his throat, "How can you possibly know any of this? How Skye?" he croaked out, his eyes downcast in shame.

I brought my right hand up to cover his and squeezed, "I am an 0-8-4 Grant and I am very good at reading people. But you're different. I can see right through you, I knew from the very first moment that you were a good man and you hated working for Garrett. But you had no way out and you did what you had to, to survive. What he put you through was hell and he deserves to rot in the ninth circle of hell for what he has done. I have a gift Ward, and I don't have time to explain it right now. I just have one thing to ask of you," my throat hurt, and everything was starting to fade.

_**On this bed I lay**_

_**Losing everything**_

_**I can see my life passing me by**_

_**Was it all too much**_

_**Or just not enough**_

_**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

Grant wiped his face with his hand that wasn't holding mine and whispered, "Anything rookie. What is it?" I could see it in his eyes, he made his decision. He wasn't going to leave me or the team. He would tell the truth. And he would forever remain my Knight in Black Kevlar.

"Please don't leave me. I need you Grant and I know you may not see it; but I need you as much as you need me," I smiled up at him, then started hacking up blood, "I love you Grant, I always have and I call dibs on putting a bullet or two in Garrett's gut because he ordered Quinn to get rid of me." Ward was staring at me in incredulity, he choked on a sob and more tears started pouring down his handsome face.

_**I will not die (I will not die)**_

_**I will survive**_

"I'm so sorry Skye, this is my entire fa-," Ward was shaking, he couldn't continue when realization hit him. His SO ordered _his _rookie to be taken out.

"Stop Grant, you didn't know. It's not your fault, it's mine and Quinn's and Garrett's. _Not yours._ One more thing before I fall asleep; Mike Peterson is alive and he has a mechanical leg. It says DeathLok on the side."

Ward cradled my face in his hand and I could feel his tears falling on my face, "Did you mean it? When you said you love me?" he asked; his voice shy and uncertain. His eyes though, they held hope.

"Yes, I _mean_ it Grant. I love you, always," with her last bit of strength, Skye reached up to cradle his face in her hand and wipe his tears away with her thumb. "I won't leave you Ward. I am a fighter and you taught me how to be a warrior. I won't let go Grant, _you have to have faith. Believe in me and I will always be here. Don't give up on me."_ Her hand dropped beside her and the last thing she heard was Ward yelling for Simmons. As she fell into oblivion, she knew that her SO had finally managed to find a family and that he would never give up on her, like she would never give up on him.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

Ward held a limp Skye in his arms for what felt like hours. This was all Garrett's fault; he ordered Skye to be killed because she meant more than the world to him. Skye was/is all that he has and she made him realize that he can be a good man. _He'll do it for her_. Garrett can go to hell. "I love you Skye, I won't let you down," he whispered in her ear. Not knowing that she could hear him.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

Simmons showed up with the rest of the team behind her and got to work on saving Skye. She was put in the hyperbaric chamber to get her core temperature down and it worked. His rookie was breathing again; for now. Grant knew that Skye was a fighter and that she'd never give up. She promised, all he had to do was believe in her. When she woke up they were going to have a long and serious talk.

They'd apprehended Quinn, the bastard deserves to die slowly for what he did, but Skye needed him more. As the hours passed her condition got more and more bleak and Ward couldn't take it anymore. He took his anger out on the punching bag and kept throwing punches until his hands bled.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you **_

_**I will not die, when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

The Doctor said that she wasn't going to make it. But he wouldn't give up on his rookie; the one person who changed everything in a matter of months. When they arrived back on the bus, Grant told Coulson _everything_. When he was done, Coulson told him that he was proud that he had the courage to come forward. Then he told him the plan to save Skye.

It was a few days later before she finally woke up, and gave him the brightest smile he'd ever seen. She was his entire universe and there was nothing anyone could do to take her away from him. They had a long talk about everything and when he told her that he loved her and she said it back without a single hesitation; he knew he was home and home was wherever his rookie was.

**Please read and review. I love reading your thoughts and opinions.**

**-S**

**Song: Time of Dying by Three Days Grace**


End file.
